


All The Times I Wanted You

by UnderOceanGust



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderOceanGust/pseuds/UnderOceanGust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles are roommates who do things. Lots of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Times I Wanted You

**Author's Note:**

> I only read through it once, so please do not ostracize me for grammatical errors.

The first time it happened it was on accident. They swear by it. It was just a just unfortunate fling that meant nothing to either of them. They lived by it. 

Erik had come home needy and emotional after yet another fight with Raven. He had felt so insecure and taken advantage of. “It's all your fault” repeated in his head as he fell onto his bed. He hated to think that he Raven could hate him and he hated himself for allowing her to hate him. Their relationship wasn't normal,very sporadic and exhausting to be honest. The highs were very high and the lows were too deep. Unknowingly, Erik was becoming tired of their dramatic platonic yet not so platonic relationship. The last time Raven and him ever touched each other was about two months ago and Erick was craving for the touch of another being-human or mutant. He wanted to be reassured of his manhood and he was in fact needed by someone. Even if it was just sexually. That's when Charles came in. 

He came through the door sauntering into the with little care in the world. He threw his satchel onto desk and situated himself into the chair to begin his homework. It was until Charles started to feel the eyes of a sulking Erik. “Another fight between you and Raven?” he asked rhetorically. It wasn't like he had to ask, anyone with a brain would know the way Erik was acting was caused by Raven. It also helped that Charles was mutant-telepathic to be exact. 

“Isn't it always” Erik joked, his voice cracked in mid sentence. The room was quiet after this, both of them unable to come up with something to say but, for very different reasons. Erik went back into the self pitying lump of flesh lying on the bed and wanted to wallow in his pity. Charles linked himself to Erik's mind early on in the silence and took in his emotions- even the sexual ones. “You know it, don't you? How weird is that? I am so desperate, I would sleep with a human?” 

Charles just stared at the man in front of him, contemplating what to do or if he could do anything. “How-W-What-When?” he said badly flustered. “I shouldn't tell you about your relationship. I really shouldn't. I can't. But, what I can tell you is that everything will simmer down and Raven will like you again-” He was then cut off by the vision Raven packing a suit case and slamming the door of her car “ She didn't leave? Did she? She left you.” He concluded. 

Erik nodded meekly. “I just want to be next to someone right now. I am so tired of being alone.” Charles smiled softly and got up to sit next to his friend. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and brought his head down into the crook of his neck. Only after a few minutes, Erik sighed and lifted his head. Their eyes met and there was a connection that neither had felt for each other before. It was as if the leaves were falling in the autumn to be gently being carried by the wind until it finally falls onto a patch of other leaves, were it belongs. Such an unwanted revelation for the both of them. What had happened next came too fast. 

The space between them became nonexistent as Erik moved his head in, took a grip of on Charles shirt collar and leaned in to attach their lips. Their teeth clashed in the beginning but, slowly they found a position that was suitable for the both of them (Charles tilting his head to the left and Erik to the right, with dramatic puckered lips). Even though both were shocked they seemed to go along with the kiss. It was just a kiss, right? 

Cautiously, Erik's hand crept slowly down Charles' side to grasp on his hip and with a sudden jut, he had brought the blue eyed man closer onto his lap. The kiss was just beginning to deepen when Charles pulled away. He coughed into his fist and stared at the man in front of him. Had he been making out with Erik? Had he been kissing his best friend boyfriend? Did he really want to become that type of guy?

“Uh, Erik?” he mumbled gazing deeply into his eyes. He was trying to read Erik, he wanted to know what he was thinking but, it was all of him. The only think that Erik's mind could focus on was Charles.   
“We shouldn't have done that.” Charles said rather flatly. For a man who just made out with his friend's on again off again lover he seemed rather disinterested. 

Erik stared at Charles displeased but, soon changed the feeling to not alarm the other man. “Yeah,” he began “It was just a, um-yeah. I don't know what that was. Sorry?”

“It's fine, my friend. I guess I just took in too much of your emotion, I just began to empathize with you too much. Uh, lets not have that happen again, I swear” He said with assurance as he climbed off of Erik's lap. And oh god, this was embarrassing for the both of them. “How about we go out to eat, now” Charles suggested. Erik agreed quickly, hoping to get through the awkwardness. However, the taste of each other lingered on their lips.

 

–  
The second time it had happened it was because of the alcohol. They swear by it. They were just horny young adults who needed a release. They lived by it.

Charles came home three week from the whole 'kissing' incident completely plastered. His eyes were blood shot, forehead sweating, nose and lips bright pink from all the laughter he had been doing. He couldn't focus on anything expect Erik when he entered their dorm room. He had the urge to snuggle up against him and never leave. A sober Charles would be humiliated if he had thought about snuggling up to the larger man but, the drunk Charles didn't really care that much. So, he did it. He made his way over to the bed, laid down next to the man and curled himself into his side. With a deep breathe he took in his scent and closed his eyes, adjusting to the nice feeling of being close to someone. 

“How was yours and Hank's night out?” Erick asked suddenly, turning over to face Charles. It wasn't unusual for him to have Charles climb into his bed when drunk. Actually, three out of four times Charles goes out he ends up drunk in Erik's bed. Erik had always reasoned it being that it was because of how close his bed was too the door and he would always carry Charles to his own bed in the middle of the night. He didn't want Charles to wake up and know that he had been cuddled up to his roommate for the whole night. He wanted to leave the man with some dignity.

“Eh, you know. Drinking. Drinking? We went drinking and we talked. We talked for hours and we drunk for hours. I drunk a little too much. But, maybe not enough. I made it back from his dorm to our door safely. Well, safe enough” He rambled into Erik's shoulder. The other man couldn't help but smile at his antics. Drunk Charles was truly the best.

“And did you have fun?” He asked sincerely (with a hint of being condescending). 

“How much fun can you have with a bright blue brute who keeps complaining about his appearance and how much he has been trying to fix it? We've went down this road before. He is going to harm himself if he keeps it up... I had the best time of my life, friend.” 

“That's good.” Erik responded not actually listening to what Charles was saying. He was too occupied feeling the other man's crotch against his hip. Erik couldn't decide what to do in this situation. Was Charles really that drunk that he didn't notice his full on erection? “Charles are you-”  
“Have you ever thought about the kiss? Erik? Have you thought about it since it happen? What did you think of it? I tried to read you after it happened but, there was nothing on your mind. Nothing that had to do with the kiss anyway” Charles rambled on. 

Erik was taken aback by his sudden outburst. He didn't know how to respond because actually, he tried not to think much of the kiss after it happened. He didn't know what to think. Charles was his friend and that it, right? The kiss felt right but, it was because he was needy and...and Charles was just his friend. Erik loved Raven but, was it in a romantic or just love. He wasn't in love with her, not yet. Erik knew that for a fact. All his feelings became too complicated and he just wanted them to subside.

“The kiss was...it was-I thought we were suppose to forget about it?” He said bringing his knee up to (accidentally) meet Charles crotch. Charles let out a soft moan and leaned into Erik's touch.

“I know that we agreed to not think of it but, I can seem to help it. I just want to kiss you again. Among other things.” Charles confessed. A drunk Charles always told the truth. “Do you want to do among other things with me?”He flirt. A smile crept across his face and he broke out in laughter. Charles had completely failed at flirting and his cheeks burned red at the sound of Erik's laughter. 

“I think you need to rest, friend” Erik chuckled, slowly patting the younger man's shoulder. “Come on, get up.” Charles was reluctant and stayed on the bed. He wanted what he wanted and what he wanted was to be near Erik. 

“No.” He whined “I know you and Raven are on a break so it doesn't mean anything if we do things to each other. She won't care. She won't care.” 

Erik truly didn't like drunk Charles, he was too honest and irrational. Raven would have felt betrayed if she heard what Charles had be saying. Hell, Raven is being betrayed right now by Erik contemplating sleeping with Charles. 

“She doesn't have to know” Charles whispered. And that was enough for Erik. He rolled on top of the other man, pinning him down between his legs.

“Don't hate me tomorrow morning, okay?” He pleaded waiting for Charles to respond.

“I won't, I wanted this for a while now. I've always wanted this. You and me. Sexually.” He mumbled boarding right into Erik's eyes. 

“Okay then.” He whispered and brought his lips down on to Charles'. This kiss was extremely different from the first. It was more passionate and slow, their lips moved together and their tongues danced to the same rhythm. 

The kiss broke when Erik moved his lips trailed down Charles' jaw line and on to his neck. He sucked deeply on the skin, doing his best to leave a hickey. Charles was a writhing mess under him. He loved the feeling he was giving him. It was his natural high. 

“Nnggh.” He moaned, his eyes closing and his hips bucking. The two's crotches brushed and sent a wave a pleasure through the both of them. Charles continued to grind up against the older man as if he was scared to be deprived of his touch.   
“Fuck, Charles.” Erik groaned, moving his mouth away from his neck and to his mouth once again. The tension in his trousers were unbearable and he wanted to be released. As if reading his mind, Charles slid his hand between them and took a nice grip of Erik's cock through the thin cloth. His hand moved timidly against the organ, feeling his way around. Erik took no time to begin to thrust against the younger man's palm. He was craving a release. And Charles was going to give that to him. 

“Charles.” He moaned, thrusting faster into his palm. The scene was so sensual for Charles to see, Erik losing himself in Charles touch. “Fuck, I am close.” He whimpered. Yes, a real whimper. And with a few more thrust he came, hard and heavy. He hadn't came in his own pants since he was fifteen and truthfully he wasn't that embarrassed. After coming down from his high, Erik realized that Charles was still sporting a painful erection.

“You want help, Charlie?” He joked, spreading the man's legs and positioning himself between them. 

“I may not be utterly sober but, you will not get away with calling me a 'Charlie'.” Charles assured him. He was drunk not an idiot but, others would argue that. 

Erik chuckled softly, nodding his head to the offended man. His hand gripped the waist band of Charles trousers and slip down his thighs to grope them. He repeated this motion until the younger man bucked his hips up in irritation. 

 

“Stop fucking teasing me and get on with what you have to do.” Charles gritted through his teeth. 

“Don't have to do anything, actually. This is my choice, I can change my mind if I want” Erik debated. Charles groaned at the man's sudden outburst of reason. He just wanted to get off, not get lectured. “Okay, okay. I'll do something, just lift up your hips for a bit.” Charles complied and watched as Erik manipulated the metal of his button and zipper to bring them down. And with a hard tug, Charles was left nude in front of Erik. Going comando that night had seemed to be a good idea. 

Erik started at the pulsing organ between Charles' legs, taking in the image. He was sure that he would never see him lewd like this again. He took a grasp of Charles shaft and leaned down to take the tip into his mouth. The taste was something Erik wasn't acquired to, somewhat salty but in a way sweet? He couldn't put his finger on it. Steadily, Erik took more of Charles into his mouth, hallowed out his cheeks and sucked . He had been given a good amount of of blow jobs before so, he was convinced that if he had done the same to what he had gotten, it would pleasure Charles.

'Holy shit” Charles huffed as Erik took him deeper. Deep-throating was pleasurable to everyone, of course? Erik stayed there for a minute, letting his throat adjust to the foreign object. And stably, he moved his mouth back up to the tip. Just by doing this he was a little exhausted. He couldn't understand why his partners were so well at this. 

“Ugh, just fuck my mouth.” He grunted, after releasing Charles cock from his mouth with a 'pop'. Charles nodded and bucked his hips forward, signaling Erik to continue. And that he did. More eagerly, if I may add. 

Soon as Erik's mouth engulfed the younger man's cock, he went on to thrusting. Charles had no particular rhythm, just very jagged bucks of his pelvis. He was on cloud nine from this. A few moments later, Charles felt a growing warmth in the pit of his stomach. He knew he was getting close to the release. 

“Crap, fuck. I am near.” He groaned, losing energy and relaxing his hips. He then took a grasp of Erik's tousled hair to navigated him up and down his cock. “Fuck, too close.” He moaned, his body spasms as he felt it occurring. Erik moaned when he felt the warm liquid hit the back of his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and did his best to swallow. God, remind him never to swallow again. Erik opened his mouth and let Charles' semi hard cock fall. Both stayed in silence, trying to catch their breath. Charles huffed trying to control his exhales and Erik wheezed from exhaustion. 

“So, that was fun, yeah?” Erik whispered breaking the tension. 

“Yeah, way better than a kiss.” Charles agreed. “I guess we can talk about this tomorrow morning.”

“I don't think we need to talk. It was a hook up, none the less” Erik dismissed.

“But, look were not taking about the kiss got us. To doing a 'hook up'. We should talk about this tomorrow.” Charles retorted. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say” Erik said closing his eyes to drift off to sleep when suddenly he noticed “Shit, I came in my trousers! I need to change!” and jumped off the bed, leaving Charles in a fit of giggles.


End file.
